1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to garden irrigation and, in particular, to a system and method that provides a flexible water system.
2. Background Art
Gardening has long been a popular, but tedious pastime. Among the more tedious, but necessary activities in gardening is maintaining the proper hydration of flowers, vegetation, and saturation of the soil.
Some people spend a significant amount of time each day manually moving and positioning water sprinklers and garden hoses in various positions about their gardens to ensure that all of the flowers and vegetation receive sufficient water. Other people have installed underground sprinkler systems to minimize the time necessary each day to water their gardens. However, underground sprinkler installation is expensive work often requiring a specialized contractor to install. Installation of underground sprinkler systems requires the digging of trenches throughout the property and creates a significant disruption of the land. It is also difficult to install sprinkler systems around driveways and sidewalks. After installation, the location of sprinkler heads in the underground sprinkler systems are fixed necessitating the gardeners to plan their gardens to conform to the sprinkler system. These fixed sprinkler heads also spray water at a single rate and usually in a limited number of pattern-types, most often using a 360° fountain type water distribution pattern. Thus, there is a need for a more flexible watering system. Preferrably, a system that does not require the expensive disruptive installation required by underground sprinkler systems.
Some people have developed above-ground watering systems. However, these systems have largely failed to achieve popularity. One of the possible reasons for this failure results from the inflexible nature of many, if not all, of these systems. Thus, there is a further need for a more flexible water system.